Daddy Doctor
by StormWolf10
Summary: After baby-sitting an alien Queen's toddler for days, the Doctor is pleased to get rid of all toddlers and toddler-related things. But they might come in handy when something happens to Rose...


"Right, we won't be needing _this _anymore!" the Doctor announced, throwing the holdall of baby stuff into a supernova before firmly shutting the TARDIS doors. "Blimey, I never thought that looking after Queen Elzibaar's 2 year old daughter would be such a bother. Never mind, I've taken the TARDIS off the emergency contact list and we _won't _be returning to Sallivandor ever again." The Doctor announced to Rose.

"Doctor..." Rose teased. "What?" the Doctor asked, his back to Rose as he now worked at the TARDIS console, setting new co-ordinates. Rose began crying like a toddler, sobbing and wailing.

"Very funny, Rose." The Doctor told her, agitated.

A loud _crack _echoed through the air of the room. Then Rose began sobbing and wailing again, almost as if she was desperate for attention.

"I'm not falling for that." The Doctor announced sharply, his back still to her. "Rose," he continued, irritated as he whipped round to address her. "Oh." He murmured as he saw her, sat on the mesh floor in dark blue jeans and a pale pink t-shirt, face red and streaked with tears, arms reached up to him, desperate to be held.

For Rose Tyler was now two years old and in desperate need of a little love and attention. The Doctor rushed over to Rose and lifted her into his arms, soothing her.

"Your Mum's gonna kill me." The Doctor murmured to the toddler.

Then he glanced at the TARDIS doors that shielded the still-present supernova from view.

"Did I ever tell you how hard it is getting stuff back from a supernova?" the Doctor asked Rose conversationally.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Jack! Jack? We're back. And I need your help!" the Doctor's shouts echoed through the Hub.

They had only just left to take the alien toddler home to her mother, but Torchwood were the only people the Doctor could think of who could help with Rose. Jack bounded out of his office, grinning. The Doctor was stood just outside the TARDIS doors, a small girl- who was certainly _not_ alien- in his arms.

"Got rid of one toddler and now you have another, eh? Have you and Rose ever thought about opening up a day-care service?" Jack joked, still grinning.

But his grin faded and he gasped as the little girl turned her small, tear-streaked face to stare at Jack through teary, wide brown eyes. Rose.

"What happened?" Jack asked, rushing over to the Doctor.

"I don't know. One minute she was fine, next minute..." the Doctor trailed off, indicating Rose in his arms.

Jack reached out for Rose, but she twisted in the Doctor's arms, burying her head in his shoulder so all Jack could see of her was her bob of blonde hair.

"Daddy!" Jack heard Rose mumble to the Doctor, pushing herself into him.

"It's ok, Rose. Jack's not gonna hurt you; he's a friend." The Doctor told her gently, stroking her hair.

"She thinks you're her Dad?!" Jack asked, shocked. The Doctor nodded glumly.

"That's why I had to bring her here and not take her home to Jackie." The Doctor explained.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose screamed and screamed.

"I think her nappy needs changing." The Doctor murmured.

"Well, there you are." Jack told him, handing Rose to him.

The Doctor just stared at Jack.

"Why me?" he whined after a minute or so.

"She thinks you're her Dad." Jack pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but you seem to know more about this than me." The Doctor retorted.

"You change her!" Jack shouted.

"No, you!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"A man who can face Daleks and Cybermen and werewolves but you won't even change a nappy!" Jack pointed out angrily.

"Hate you." The Doctor muttered under him breath. "Pass me the nappy, then." The Doctor said, sighing and beginning to peel Rose's nappy from her.

**~StormWolf10~**

Three hours later, Jack and the Doctor were sat on the sofa in the Hub, Rose on the Doctor's lap. She was now falling asleep, partly due to the exhaustion and partly because the bottle of warm milk the Doctor had just given her was making her relaxed and sleepy. As Rose gave in to sleep, the Doctor sighed.

"I guess I'd better put her down to sleep, now." The Doctor murmured.

"You can put her in my bedroom if you like." Jack offered.

The Doctor smiled gratefully. He had just finished changing Rose into a pair of pink pyjamas when Gwen, Tosh, Owen and Ianto came in to the Hub. They had been to the cinema and were returning to collect their things and head home.

"Oh, hi Doctor, where's Rose?" Tosh asked.

"Here." The Doctor replied, indicating the toddler asleep in his arms.

The Torchwood team were taken aback, unsure what to say. "Maybe I should explain..." the Doctor began.

**~StormWolf10~**

The next day, the Doctor returned from shopping to find Jack feeding Rose. Grinning, the Doctor snuck up behind them, pulled something out of a carrier bag and presented Rose with a soft, light brown bear. Rose grinned, hugging the bear tight and grinning up at the Doctor.

"Thought of a way to turn her back to normal yet, Doctor?" Jack asked quietly.

The Doctor shook his head.

"We're just gonna have to wait." The Doctor replied, upset.

**~StormWolf10~**

A month later, the Doctor and Rose were still at the Hub. During that time, Rose had ran naked through the Hub after a horrendous attempt at the Doctor giving her a bath, thrown food at Owen during an important meeting in the Hub (much to Jack's amusement) and had suffered chicken pox. She had also nearly fallen in the water in Cardiff Bay after trying to retrieve her teddy bear (now named Fudge) and had disappeared in Queen's Arcade, leaving a terrified Doctor to search for her. And that was only some things she had done. The Doctor was beginning to think Rose would never return to normal, and he was starting to worry about what he would tell Jackie.

**~StormWolf10~**

A loud _crack _echoed through the air of the room. The Doctor ran from the Hub's kitchen area and into Jack's office, terrified Rose had hurt herself. He halted in surprise. There, in front of him, stood Rose. Perfectly fine, not a scratch on her. And completely naked. She was back to her 20-year-old self and was looking around in confusion. She stumbled slightly, and the Doctor caught her in his arms.

"You ok?" he asked, concerned.

Rose nodded. Then, after a while, whispered "I'm naked!" Realising she was embarrassed, the Doctor was quick to assure her.

"Don't worry, nothing I haven't seen before."

Rose blushed a furious scarlet as realisation dawned on her.

"Oh god, you gave me a bath!" she shouted.

"Yes I did." The Doctor replied calmly.

"And you changed my nappy!" She shouted, this time a little quieter.

"Yep." The Doctor answered, popping the 'p'.

"I ran naked through the Hub!" Rose shouted hysterically.

"Yes you did." The Doctor confirmed.

"You put me to bed and dressed me, you fed me and bought me stuff, you looked after me when I was ill, you told me stories and hugged me until I fell asleep when I had nightmares. Why?" Rose told him.

"Why?" the Doctor repeated "Rose, I did those things because I care for you- no, scratch that, I _love_ you." The Doctor told her, slipping his arms around Rose's waist and pulling her closer.

"I love you too." Rose told him softly.

The Doctor then lowered his head, capturing Rose's lips in his and he kissed her passionately.


End file.
